Slaves
by ninicamarillo
Summary: Anakin Ahsoka and Obi-Wan go to Kadovo to meet the queen BASED ON SEASON 4 THIS IS RETOLD WHAT HAPPENS IN KADAVO
1. Chapter 1

**~ Slaves Of The Republic ( retold)~**

**Hey guys here is a new story from season 4 slaves of the republic. Some things from this story actally happened in the episode it will tell you other things more dramatic things. It will also showed you what happened before they landed on the planet and How Ahsoka was tortured and so was Obi-Wan you know what I mean. THIS IS THE FULL STORY OF SLAVES OF THE REPUBLIC THE WHOLE 3 EPISODES I THINK 3 EPISODES OR 3 U KNOW WHT I MEAN! IM ADDING STUFF TO THE SOTRY TO MAKE IT MORE DRAMATIC SO HERE YA GO!**

Ahsoka's P.O.V

We are on our way to that Zigerian filled planet. I will find out what happened to my people. My Master told me that I had to play the part of the slave. I was like ugh why don't you do it but I did it anyway. I was sitting next to Anakin on the ship. He looked at me and chuckled he could sense my anger for my people.

" Ahsoka I know your angry about them." Anakin said. I started crying.

" We will find them I promise." Anakin promised. I nodded my head. I sighed. Anakin felt great sorrow for me. I mean they are my people, they are a part of me. I wonder what that Queen did to my people. My father was in that group. My mother was dead. My father is the only one that I have now. Besides I have more family Anakin ,Obi-Wan ,Padme, Artoo, Barris, Plo. I have more family than I did last time. I was a banded by my parents. Master Plo found me.

" Ahsoka? Ahsoka!" Anakin yelled. I snapped back into the real world. I looked at him. I saw the planet.

" Are you ok?" He asked. He knew I wasn't.

" Yea I'm fine." Ahsoka said. Anakin read my thoughts I hated when he did that. His eyes grew with shock.

" Ahsoka your father is in the group?" Anakin asked. Here I go again crying.

" Yes." Ahsoka said. Anakin came over and hugged me. I hugged him back.

" Alright Ahsoka." Anakin said. He sat back into the seat. He chuckled than he handed me some blue cloth and gold pieces. I didn't know what he was doing.

" You need to wear this." Anakin said. He chuckled again. I looked at it. My eyes widened.

" Ugh…. Master…um what is this?" I asked. He couldn't help it he bursts into laughter.

" It's your costume." Anakin said with his 2 fingers went down when he said " costume". I took a deep breath.

" Alright im gonna go change." I said. I left the room still hearing Anakin's laughter. I started to change. When I was done I walked out and went to Anakin. He looked at me. His eyes grew wide.

" Ugh.. looks great." Anakin said. Bursting into laughter again. I punched him in the shoulder.

" Alright Skyguy what's your disguise?" I asked. Anakin chuckled. He got up. He wore Zigerian Armor and a golden head piece. My eyes grew wide.

" Looks Awesome." I said. Anakin chuckled. On the other side of the ship. Obi-Wan slept.

" Skyguy watch this." I said. Anakin looked at me then Obi-Wan. He covered his mouth sealing his face from the laughter. I sneaked over to Obi-Wan and yelled.

" Obi-Wan Wake Up!" I screamed. He screamed like a girl and fell to the floor. Anakin and Rex laughed so hard. Obi-Wan got up and shook his head and laughed.

" Your sneaky little one." Obi-Wan said. We all laughed until we landed on the planet.

" We are here." Anakin said. He handed me this dark blue cape.

" Put this on Snips." Anakin asked. I nodded and put it on. It was so dark as least I could see. We walked out of the ship.

" Remind me again why 'm playing the part of the slave?" I asked. Looking through my cape.

" I tried it I wasn't any good at it. Plus the master always gets to be good." Anakin said. I rolled my eyes.

"Really well next time be more convincing." I said. We all laughed. I grabbed a zigerians hand from wipping a guy.

" How dare you touch me!" He yelled. Anakin pushed me back.

" Excuse my slave. She's fresh." Anakin said. The Zigerian looked at him.

" Come with me." He said. We walked into the ladies Castle. It was so rich here but it smelt like dog. We walked into the throne. The Queen had her eye on Anakin. Anakin told her that Bruno died. Anakin came next to me. He grabbed me.

" _What are you doing?" I asked through the bond._

" _Im going to rip off the cape." Anakin said._

I nodded. He ripped away the cape.

" Un hand me frigent!" I yelled. Anakin looked at me.

" _What the hell was that?" He asked._

" _Sorry I panicked." Ahsoka said._

The queen came to me. Anakin was watching me. I felt uncomfortable she was looking around me. Anakin could sense my unconformable-ness.

" Bruno always knew how to choose a beautiful female." She said. She stroked my side. I gasped and slapped her hand away.

" Don't you dare touch me." I said with serious eyes.

" _Calm Down Snips." Anakin said._

" _Sorry I just feel uncomfortable." I said._

" _I understand." Anakin said._

The queen looked at me disgusted.

" But she will need to be processed." She said. This woman made me sick to my stomach. I just wanted to tackle her and kill her. She walked over to Anakin.

" What is your price for her?" She asked.

" With all do respect how can I price the beauty of this slave when I look into the eyes of your highness. Who eyes are deeper and beautiful like a the lights of corasant. I rolled my eyes.

" Lice Quell you flatter me." The Queen said.

" How ever." Anakin said. He whispered in her ear something disgusting that it made me almost vomit.

" _What was that?" I asked. _

" _You don't want to know I' m going to vomit." Anakin said._

" Lice stop it! Stop it! You are a charmer." She said. Anakin chuckled.

" Walk with me." She said. She wrapped her arm around Anakin's and I followed him. They were chatting once we got up to the balcony. The slave got a knife and aimed it at the Queen and Anakin's hand stopped her. Anakin let her go and she fell. She fell off the building I gasped.

"_Oh my god." I said_

" _Its ok Snips." Anakin said._

" She is my gift to you." Anakin said.

" You are a man of many surprise's it pleases me." She said. I rolled my eyes. Anakin saw me this time. She got up and looked at me. She walked towards me. She looked around me and stroked my lekku. That was very sexual to a togruta. I gasped a little and pulled my lips into a thin line. Anakin looked at me worriedly.

" I feel like you are making a fool on me Lars." The Queen Said.

" _Are you ok Snips?" Anakin asked._

" _Yea Im fine just uncomfortable." I said._

" _You will be fine Snips." He said._

" I know." I said outside the bond. The Queen heard me and she slapped her hand clear across my face. I grunted and fell to the floor. I held my face. Anakin gasped. I got up with one hand the other hand was on my face. I swear to fucking Force I will kill her. Anakin helped me up.

" You dare take the side of my slave?" Queen said. Anakin looked at me. He dropped me to the floor. I grunted on the way down.

" No your majesty just taking out the trash." He said. I can't believe he said that.

" _What the hell master?" I said._

" _I'm sorry Ahsoka I had to. I'm sorry if I hurt you." He said._

"_I know." I said._

The Queen looked at me disgusted. I got up.

" Come with me Lars the auction is about to begin." She said. Anakin nodded. We walked to the room. He walked next to me. I still held my face. I moved my hand away and there was a big red hand mark. It stinged. Anakin looked at me with worriedly eyes. He leaned in and kissed me on the cheek. I smiled at him. The queen was babbling about something.

" Obi-Wan Kenobi!" She yelled. Me and Anakin looked toward the window. I gasped.

" Oh no." I said.

" The Jedi Order is weak." The queen said. I was about to go at her but Anakin held me back. The Queen handed Anakin a whip. He walked to Obi-Wan. I attacked the Queen.

" Looks like your slave empire is finished again." I said.

" Get that thing out of my face you little Bitch." And with that. She shocked me and I fell to the floor unconscious.

**Anakin's P.O.V**

I watched as she made Ahsoka unconscious.

" Ahsoka!" I yelled. She was down. Obi-Wan was down. Rex was down. I was down.

I woke up on a silky bed. I sat up and saw the Queen standing there. I forced choked her.

" Where are they?" I said.

" Continue to miss behave and they die." She said. My anger became more hot. I relaxed and let her go.

" You will serve me Skywalker." She said. I growled.

" I will not serve you!" I yelled. I wanted Obi-Wan, Rex and mostly Ahsoka. I missed them. I looked at the Queen in disgust.

" Yes you will. If you want to see her again." She said. Her? Who's her? She got a button and pressed it. I heard grunting. The door opened IT WAS AHSOKA!

" Let me go!" She yelled. The guard hit her head with a gun she let out a little scream of pain. My heart was broken to see her like this I love her like shes my daughter.

" Let her go." I said. The guard held a knife to her throat. She grunted against it. The led her to a big window there were several torgruta's outside. Ahsoka gasped.

" Dad!" she yelled out. Dad? Her father was out there! Ahsoka started crying.


	2. Chapter 2: The Fall

**Chapter 2: The Fall**

**Hey guys this chapter is a little dark and sad and tragic so I bet you are on your edge of the seat.**

**Ahsoka's P.O.V**

" Dad!" I yelled. I guard pulled me outside to see him. The guards made Anakin come to. The guard was behind me. The other guard held Anakin from behind. I gasped. My father looked like me. He turned to me. He didn't move from the circle he was standing on I was confused.

" My child Ahsoka…. I love you I always will." He said. I couldn't help it but make tears roll down my cheeks. I loved my dad. Out of no where I heard the sound of shuffling and the circled were opening and the torgrutas fell. My dad fell first. Oh my god. I started to cry and cry.

" NO!" I yelled. I saw them fall. I heard the sound of crackling necks when they hit the ground. I started to cry uncontrollably. I was pissed and so sad. I cried. I turned to the guards, the Bitch Queen and Anakin. I closed my eyes. When I opened them my eyes turned red. Anakin's eyes were in horror. I used the force to grab my lightsaber's. kicked the guard off balance so he could fall of the cliff. I ran towards the Queen. Guards blocked the Queen. I did something I've never done before so amazed Anakin felt. I did a front flip and pushed the guards off the cliff. I held the lightsaber to her neck.

" You bitch!" I yelled. I kicked her down on her knees. I looked at Anakin. He looked at me in horror. Then out of nowhere the Queen sliced the knife on my arm. Leaving a huge scar on my arm. I gasped at the impact. Blood started to drip like honey on the ground. I looked at Anakin his face filled with shock he started crying.

" No!" Anakin yelled. I fell over Anakin catched me. He face went blurry and I was floating in darkness.

I woke up in a cage outside of a window. I screamed at the hight.

" Shut up!" The zigerian said. I growled and threw him off the building. He got up and shocked me. I screamed.

" Little Skug." He said. I screamed louder I wonder if Anakin could here me. I fainted on the clod stoned floor.


End file.
